College Life
by simplecrafter
Summary: Clare attends UCLA and meets Eli, who wands up being her roommate. No need for a longer summary. T for now. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Clare packed her bags anxiously, going off to college. She was heading to UCLA and was going to study creative writing and philosophy. She was mainly glad to depart from her parents' especially considering they're bound to have a divorce any day now. Being away will declare her freedom and she was growing impatient. Hours later, they were coming off the plane and hopped in a cab, on their way to the campus. The change in weather was dramatic and Clare was perspiring already in her jeans and a sweater.

The driver soon pulled up at the campus. After taking out her suitcases, Helen paid the driver as he drove off. Her parents helped her to her dorm with the bags and after she was all settled packing; Clare gave her parents a heartfelt goodbye and opted on visiting on Thanksgiving. Once they left, she hopped on her bed and opened her laptop and signed into Facerange.

_**Status:**__ All moved into my dorm_

_**Mood**__: Ecstatic_

Clare looked up to see a dark haired boy dressed in all black, dragging bags into her room.

"Um what are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Moving into my room." He responded bluntly.

"Oh. I thought I was gonna have a girl roommate."

"Well ya don't."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and focused back on her computer. She saw from the corner of her eye he was unpacking his bags, not even acknowledging her existence.

"Well since I'm evidently invisible to you and we're gonna be in here for a year, I'm Clare." She introduced.

"Eli." He nodded, turning back to his stuck. She gave up on trying to get to know him and pulled some clothes out of her bag.

She got some shorts and a tank top and went in the bathroom, changing into them. She put her clothes she previously had on her in her suitcase and left the room. She walked in campus to see what they had in store for her next four years. 

She noticed a smoothie place on campus and walked inside, ordering a small one. She sat outside on the grass, enjoying her only free time she might have. Suddenly, Clare felt a skateboard crashing into her leg.

"Dammit." She groaned, trying to looking up to see where it came from. She soon saw a blue eyes boy dressed in oversized clothes, running towards her. "I am so sorry." He picked up his board.

"Um its fine I guess."

"I'm Adam." He held out his hand.

"Clare."

"Do you want me to get you something? I'm sorry, I'm still getting the hang of this."

"I'm good, thanks though." Adam nodded and skated off. Two days later, it was Monday and classes were starting. As Clare got out of the bathroom, showered and dressed, she still saw Eli lying in bed and figured he must have had a later class. She left the room with a couple of classroom necessities and made her way to the arts building and to her creative writing class. She sat a little up front just so she would be able to focus in such large vicinity. The class soon started to fill up in no time, the teacher began her introduction. As everyone took notes, they were abruptly stopped when Ms. Henderson stopped speaking. They followed the direction of her eyes to see a late student.

The prof looked on her attendance, "Mr. Goldsworthy, a specific reason you're late to my class?" She questioned.

"Um got lost." He said without a care in the world.

"It happens again, you get a 0. Sit up here next to Clare Edwards and let's get started."

_My luck, _she muttered. He sat next to her, once again oblivious to her existence once agan. Within a good amount of time, class was over and she sped out of there to make it to her next class. Her first day went awfully well but was stressed with the amount of books she needed to buy for her classes.

As Clare was skyping with Alli, she saw Eli walk in. She faintly smiled at him as he lied on his bed.

"Why were you late for class?" She asked.

"I didn't feel like getting out of bed."

"Such a legitimate excuse." He rolled his eyes and attempted to slumber.

About a week into school, Clare was already overwhelmed with work. It was 10 and she just started her homework considering her last class just ended an hour ago. She had work all scrambled around her bed and her laptop lying in the middle. She saw Eli walk in with a pile of papers in his hand, "I know we don't really get along but I need your help."

"With?"

"I am gonna fail Calc so hard and my teacher is an asshole."

"Well I'm stressed enough as it is."

"Please."

"Fine." She compromised. They sat on the floor as Clare tried to help him. They stayed up to morning helping each other with work and surprisingly got along. They got to know each other better along the way and shared a few laughs and glances. At about 4 am, they were soon exhausted and done.

"You're a lifesaver." Eli thanked.

Clare smiled, "You're welcome."

"We didn't get off on the right foot. How about we start over? Hang out for real next time?" He asked holding out his hand. She smiled and took his hand, "We can do that." He winked at her before going in the bathroom to change into his pajamas. She tried not to blush as she organized her things on her computer desk and climbed into bed. She actually enjoyed staying up late with and hoped they would have more nights like tonight.

**Continue? Yay? Nay? Ideas? Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overwhelmed with reviews, much appreciated And someone told me not to start another story because I haven't updated the others specifically Overlook your Troubles. I have my own pace for things and I need motivation and ideas to write a story. And if you want an update, how about leaving ideas? Then I can update but anyway, enjoy **

Within the first month of being at UCLA, Clare had fallen in love. Toronto to California was a massive change but definitely a good one and she was thankful for the experience. Since she met Adam, they had grown very close and he spent time in her dorm, growing close with Eli as well.

Clare and Eli developed a friendship and grew accustomed with each other. They even flirted every now and then but neither one of them ever acted upon their indirect feelings. Adam even noticed the flirtation and asked were the two dating which caused an awkward silence.

Eli, Clare and Adam were in the lounge of Eli and Clare's dorm watching movies. It was Saturday and the dorms were cleared out since there was a big party being thrown and considering that wasn't exactly their style, the trio opted on a movie and loads of junk food.

They were watching currently a marathon of all the 'Scream' movies. Clare wasn't a fan of horror but this was rather comedic than frightening. Clare sat in her shorts and hoodie in between the two guys.

"I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom.' Adam got up to use the common bathroom, leaving Eli and Clare alone.

"Are you scared?" Eli interrogated.

"More entertained." She replied. Eli smirked and continued to take handfuls of the popcorn. Clare softly bit her lip and interlocked their hands. She looked up to him and faintly smiled making sure he was okay with her gesture. She was glad to see he didn't object.

Adam soon returned and hopped on the couch. After the marathon of the movies, Eli and Clare said bye to Adam who was going back to his own dorm.

"What do you want to do?" Clare asked lying on her bed comfortably.

"I was actually gonna skype my brother."

"Cool, can I meet him?" Eli nodded and skyped him and his brother's face eventually loaded on the screen.

"Hey bro."

"Sup Eli?"

"Nothing much, this is my roommate Clare. She wanted to meet you."

"Hi." Clare waved with a smile.

"Have you hit that yet?" His brother asked. Eli's eyes widened as he looked up at Clare's flushed faced, "Sorry." He mouthed.

"I haven't and I don't intend to."

"You said she was hot so wh-"

"Alright." Eli interrupted. "I'm gonna need you to shut up considering she's still next to me." Clare smiled, looking away with a blush on her cheeks. He evidently had talked about her and thought she was attractive. Eli skyped for about an hour before saying goodbye to his brother. He looked up Clare to see her reading a Palahniuk book. He hopped on her bed and lied down beside her.

"Which is that?"

"Fight Club."

Eli nodded, "My favorite."

Clare turned to him with eyebrows raised, "You like Palahniuk? You're the only guy I know with a favorite author."

"Well like is an understatement. Look, I'm really sorry about my brother."

"No worries." She smiled.

"It's not every day a beautiful girl is living with me." Clare couldn't control her blush, "Thank you." She softly spoke. He chuckled at her nervousness and sat up. "So are you reading and calling it a night?"

"Unless you have something else in mind?"

"Let's walk around the city." Clare got up from the bed and walked off the campus. They walked down to the beach.

"Do you think we'll meet celebrities while we're down here by any chance?" She asked Eli.

"Probably, it's highly likely." He responded as he sat down in the sand. He pulled Clare by her arm to relax next to him, "So tell me about you." He inquired

"Um I'm from Toronto, I've always been in love with writing, it's kind of my outlet. I have an older sister my parents are bound to divorce pretty soon, um I had one boyfriend in my life and I'm a Christen."

"Do you go to church every Sunday too?" She nodded in response.

"Well we have some similarities, I'm from Toronto, an aspiring writer and I only had one girlfriend in my life."

"I'm surprised you've only been with one girl." Clare said shocked.

"Why?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "You seem like you go out with girls, get in their pants and leave them."

"Is that really the type of guy you think I am?" Eli asked offended and wondered if he gave off that demeanor or if that was just the way Clare judged him.

"You tell me."

Eli shook his head, "I'm not." He defended. "Like that. I dont go out with just any girl, they have to be special for me to date them" She nodded. "Interesting."

"How was your last boyfriend?"

"His name was KC. He was on the basketball team, he lived in a group home and he was really nice and smart until he couldn't stand the fact that I was abstinent and left me." She explained, not really having any emotions figuring the breakup only made her stronger.

"Well that's stupid of him. You're abstinent as no sex until marriage or until you're in love?"

"Whatever comes first, I guess. Are you a virgin?" She asked didn't know if it was too personal or not.

"Um no, I'm not." He faintly smiled. She nodded, "Do you mind me asking when you lost it?"

"13."

"Wow." Clare widened her eyes. "That's young. Were you even old enough to understand what sex was?"

"It is young and I didn't understand it really but I don't regret it, I was in love with the girl and she passed away so I'm glad I at least got to make love to her."

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly feeling awful for bringing up the subject.

"Its okay." He smirked.

"Let's pick up some food, I'm hungry." They got up and walked to a pizza shop. They split a pie, Eli eating more than half of his share not to Clare's protest.

At about 1 am, they made their way back to their dorm and collapsed on their individual beds. "We should keep hanging out like this." Clare saw crawling into her cold blanket.

Eli nodded, "We should. Goodnight."

The next morning

Eli was walking around the campus when a girl abruptly stopped him, "Can I help you?"

"Do you want to hook up?" She asked twirling her curls.

"Um I don't even know you."

"So….I need to you know you to suck your cock?" She challenged.

"What's your name?"

"Brittany." She flipped her brunette hair over her shoulder. Eli observed her curvy body , she had porcelain skin, arched eyebrows, a bit too much makeup but at least she was decent looking.

He gripped her hand and took her to a nearby building and into a deserted classroom. He sat on the desk and she began pleasing him, wasting no time. As Eli reciprocated with his fingers and they pleasured each other, they said their goodbyes as Eli walked back to his dorm and saw Clare and Adam. He suddenly felt a rush of guilt overpower him and he didn't know why because he didn't have a girlfriend, so why did he feel hooking up with Brittany was so wrong.

Eli sat on his bed across from the friends, "What have you been up to?"

"Project." Clare answered. "What were you doing?"

"Just walking around, getting used to everything is all." Clare nodded, "There's a party tonight I was telling Adam about. Are you up for it? I know we don't really do that but it's time we try new things."

"Sure." Eli smirked. "It's a date-I mean a plan." He nervously chuckled. Clare and Adam broke up in laughter as he departed to the bathroom, embarrassed.

College party next? Si o no? No se, ayudame. Review


	3. Chapter 3

The trio was getting ready to go to the party for the first time since they've been at the club. "Help me zip this up, please Adam?" Clare asked wearing a long black dress that came down to her ankles but it was fitted and strapless making it more fit for a party environment.

"You look good." Eli complimented Clare sitting from the bed.

"Thank you." She smiled, leaving her wet curls as they were. The trio soon left and made their way to the building where the party was being held. They walked in and was instantly hit with the smell of sex and kids perspiring, alcohol and drugs. Come to think of it, it was a college party so they didn't expect anything less.

Clare turned and looked at her friends, "Do you guys want to get a drink first?" They nodded and walked into the bar area and purchased a coke as the boys got light alcoholic drinks. "You guys cant get drunk because Im not carrying you out of here."

"Oh yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Adam sarcastically chuckled. "Im gonna ask Clare to dance, alright?" Eli questioned Adam, making sure he would be fine if they both left. "Don't let me stop you." Eli nodded and asked Clare to dance. She nodded and took his open hand as he led her on the dance floor.

Eli turned Clare around before slowly gripping her waist. He softly kissed behind her hair as he grinded his groin against her ass, to the beat of his music. The volume and the beat of the music picked up as they both moved their hips erratically. "Bend all the way down for me." He whispered in her ear. She bent down to the floor, as Eli's back leaned against the wall. He bit his lip as he looked down at her as he roughly gripped her hips and deeply grinded into her. She ran a finger through her hair and lightly whimpered as his rough grip and pressure on her. He pulled her back up to him and softly gripped her cheek. She awkwardly looked away and he made her look back up, "Can I kiss you?"

She looked down in between them to think about it quickly. They were just friends, at a party, in college. What damage can a kiss do? This can be a step for her to adjust to the college life, right?

She looked up to him and nodded. He smirked and didn't hesitate in pressing his lips to hers. He gripped her hips pulling her closer as he begged for entrance into her mouth. She let him in and softly moaned. She soon pulled back, overwhelmed with the feeling. "I'll be right back, okay?" She asked. "Im thirsty." He nodded as she departed to the bar. She soon felt someone tap her and turn around. "Um hi"

"You're dating that guy?" She pointed to Eli.

"Uh-why?"

"Just a question."

"No, we're roommates."

"Oh well I saw you guys making up, just know he hooks up with random girls."

"And hpw would you know this?" Clare asked.

"Lets just a couple of hours ago, I was you. I just went further." Clare's eyebrows formed to confusion, "Whats your name?"

"Brittany." Clare nodded and didn't wait for her drink. She went over to Eli who was waiting for her with that stupid smirk on his face. "Who the hell is Brittany?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Who is she?"

" I don't know."

"Well a girl named Brittany just came up to me and basically told me you guys hooked up before this."

Eli swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, " But she's nothing okay?" He asked pulling her closer to him. "It was a just random hookup cus she offered in the moment. I wouldn't do that all the time."

"So youre not planning to hook up with me and leave, are you?"

"Of course not." She nodded and looked down, not really knowing why she believed him so easily. "Do you want to go back to the room?" She nodded and he led her out of the place and texted Adam, letting him know they were leaving.

They arrived back to their room and Eli picked her up and lied her on the bed. Before he kissed her, she stopped him, "I don't want to do anything, okay?"

"Um alright." He said awkwardly and sat down.

"But I didn't say we couldn't kiss."

"I'd rather not do anything so you lead me on or I get too riled up to stop."

"Um okay."She ignored him and went over to her bed. "This is why we shouldn't have done anything at all." She said softly.

"Maybe you're right." He said crawling under his blanket. She didn't like the vibe that was created and left the room. She went outside and sat on the lawn outside. She put it in her ipod and relaxed out there until she felt a ball hit her lip, "Ow.."

"Im so sorry." She a guy running over to her and took the ball and kneeled down, "You alright?"

She nodded, "Its okay." He looked awfully similar to Eli and she was mind blown.

"It wont happen again."

"Um whats your name?" She asked before he left.

"Austin."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled as he went off.


End file.
